


Gone With The Quin(jet)

by Parkingwarsfanfiction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkingwarsfanfiction/pseuds/Parkingwarsfanfiction
Summary: You had known Bruce Banner your whole life. So what happens when he disappears?





	Gone With The Quin(jet)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a good ass while ago and never even realized that I actually had finished it. I’m pretty okay with how it turned out but, as always, I am highly responsive to constructive criticism and would love to hear your thoughts. Enjoy!

Two years. It had been two years since you last saw Bruce Banner. 

Bruce Banner, your best friend. Bruce Banner, the man you don’t remember not knowing. The man you went to middle school with. High school. Medical school. Who you saw go through hell. Who saw you go through hell. Bruce Banner, the man who talked about you so much that Tony Stark hired you, no resume, no interview, just flat out hired you as the Avenger’s personal doctor. The man with cute curly hair and nerdy glasses. The man who made you feel raw emotions when he talked, when he smiled.

That man was gone. One day he was there and then, suddenly, gone. You can remember that day, the worst day of your life, in vivid detail.

The team had just defeated Ultron. You had been waiting for days for them to return, lounging around the Avengers Facility, anxiously checking the news every ten minutes. You felt useless, knowing that you couldn’t be out there with everyone. You couldn’t be one of the Avengers. It had always bothered you, knowing that. You knew you were important to them, they trusted you with their lives. Bruce had always told you that you were lucky not being an Avenger. That didn’t make you feel any less left out. 

So, you waited. Every time they went out you waited for them to come back, like always. This time, though, you actually savored the memory of waiting. Of thinking everything was okay. Of thinking, no, knowing that they would all come back. You envy your past self for being blissfully ignorant of the heartbreak that coming. And it came. 

They arrived, exhausted and disheveled. You were hoping they would all show up together, but they were scattered and you ended up having to go searching. You walked into a room to find Nat standing and pondering, staring at a wall.

“Where are the others?” You asked. 

Nat gave you a sympathetic look that made your heart flutter nervously. Did something happen? Surely not to all of them? Cap and Tony walked into the room. You felt relief loosen the nervous knot in your stomach.

“What happened?” You asked them.

“Thor went back to Asgard.” Cap said.

“Pietro….” Tony trailed off, a dark shadow crossing his face “Didn’t make it.”  
“Oh, my god.” You said sympathetically. You looked around, waiting for word on Bruce and Clint.

“Where’s Bruce? And Clint?” You asked. 

“Clint went home to his wife. She had the kid.” Tony said. He swallowed, staring holes into the ground. “And Bruce...”

No one said anything. Cap stepped back. Tony avoided your gaze. All of them avoided your gaze, except Nat. You locked on to her gaze, knowing that if anyone would give to the unadulterated truth it would be her

“Where. Is. Bruce?” You asked again, almost begging.

Nat sighed, frowning. 

“He….” She trailed off. “Left.” 

You shook your head, not understanding.

“He was on a Quinjet. I was talking to him and he just closed off communication.” She finished. 

You were completely lost.  
“Where did he go?” You asked. “Why didn’t you have me talk to him?”

“It was too late. He just… Left.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me? To let me try and talk to him? Can’t you track him? Find the Quinjet? Why-Why are we just standing here doing nothing? We need to find him, he could get hurt!” 

“(Y/N), I don’t-“ 

“How could you not have told me?! My best friend! My. Best. Friend. Left. And you couldn’t call me and let me know?!?” You screamed.

“I tried to get him to stop.” She replied softly. 

“You should have known better! You should have told me! I could have stopped him!” The realization of him being truly gone started to hit you. You felt your throat constrict and tears flood into your eyes. 

“He can’t be gone. He can’t.” Your voice finally broke, tears overflowing onto your face. Tony stood over to the side, looking at you guiltily. 

“You knew too, didn’t you?!” You yelled, connecting the dots. 

He nodded, avoiding eye contact.  
“Did everyone know but me? Am I the only one?” You looked around at your teammates, and they avoided your gaze. Cap, Clint, everyone. You saw red. 

“Every. Single. One of you knew. And you didn’t tell me. Why? Because you knew I could talk him out of it? It’s as if you wanted him to leave! Whatever happens to him, you’re all responsible! You’re all cowards! You were so scared of who he could hurt that you didn’t even think about what could happen to him! If he…” You paused, composing yourself. “If he dies it is on every. single. One of you.” You stopped, unable to look at them. 

You quickly ran to your room, slamming the door and collapsing on your bed. Your best friend was gone. Everyone had let him down. It was their faults, you had thought. Them. You were confused, none of it made any sense. Your mind was racing so fast that you couldn’t stop to come to any logical conclusion on what had really happened. And you knew for damn sure that you weren’t going to tell any of them. Why didn’t they tell you? Why did they act like they couldn’t track the Quinjet? Where did he go? Why didn’t he say goodbye-

There was a knock at the door. You said nothing, you didn’t want to talk to anyone. Another knock. A voice. Nat. 

“Listen, it’s my fault, okay? Blame me. I couldn’t stop him even while he was Hulked out, flying away on that jet.”

You realized that you hadn’t considered whether or not he was Hulked out. 

“Wait,” You stopped her. “He was in Hulk mode?” Your face burned with embarrassment. 

“He was.” She replied. “I really tried to stop him. But you can’t blame anyone else. They weren’t there. And now…” She trailed off awkwardly. 

“‘Now what?” You asked.

“Tony… won’t come out of his lab. I think he’s drunk. You need to talk to him.” You put your head in your hands, feeling immensely guilty. 

This wasn’t anybody’s fault. Not even Nat, you realized. Hulk is a whole different entity. How had you not thought of that? You fucked up. You needed to make amends. 

“Okay.” You said. “I’ll talk to him.” 

You made your way down to Tony’s lab, you could see him slumped over, a half-empty bottle of amber liquid next to him. You felt horrible. You knocked quietly on the door. He waved you away. 

“Mr. Stark is not currently taking visitors.” FRIDAY said, startling you. 

You sighed. “Tony, it’s me. We need to talk.” You yelled through the glass. He turned around, looking at you with red-rimmed eyes.  
“Let ‘er in.” He said to FRIDAY. 

The door unlocked and you walked in, closing it behind you. Tony gazed at you sorrowfully.  
“Tony… I’m sorry, I didn’t know the whole story. This really isn’t anyones fault.” You told him, twiddling your fingers anxiously. 

He shook his head.“It’s my fault.” He muttered.

“No, really, it’s not. He was Hulked out, and no one can really do much after-“

“No.” He said, cutting you off. “You don’t understand.”

He picked up the tablet he was slumped over and turned it towards you. It was a radar. You could see a red dot move quickly on it, and suddenly disappear.  
“That’s the quinjet. There-There’s a cloaking device on it, that I put on it. So now we can’t track its location. We can’t find him.” His voice broke. 

You gulped, feeling upset. You knew you couldn’t say anything to comfort him. He was beyond that. So, you walked up to him and hugged him. 

***

No one had any idea where he went. There was no way of communicating with him. You were terrified of the worst. You spent the first few weeks in your room, trying to figure out some way to contact him. The quinjet was off the map, you could see it leave the earths atmosphere and then disappear. He had no phone, no way of tracking him. He could have been anywhere in the universe.  


You spent that entire time grieving, terrified that he had done the worst. You knew he couldn’t die, but who knows if he was really telling the truth. You stayed up at night, your mind going to the worst places imaginable. Imagining him going through hell just so he could end it. The first few nights you couldn’t stop crying, you couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep. Tony had let you sit with him in his lab. You had just stared at what he was working on, attempting to think about anything but Bruce. But it was impossible. 

Two years. And suddenly here he is, with a haircut, and Thor. Standing in front of you. 

It was like a shotgun blast hitting you, everything came back at once when you saw his face. It was so overwhelming that you couldn’t conjure up just one emotion to express. You just stood there, blank faced. You, Tony, Nat, and Clint, just stood there staring at him. He shyly smiled. 

“Hi, guys.” He said quietly. 

That was enough. You saw red. The only thing you could think about was punching him, but you turned around instead, breathing hard. You walked away. You couldn’t do it. 

“(Y/N)? Wait!” Bruce yelled behind you. 

You walked faster, tears starting to rise up.

“Stop. Don’t follow her. We need to talk.” You heard Tony in the background and were eternally grateful that he stopped Bruce. 

Once you entered the Avengers Facility you began running, until you reached Tony’s lab. Tears were running down your face. 

“FRIDAY, let me in.” You choked. 

“Access Denied. This room is unavailable without access from Mr. Stark.” She replied.

You banged on the door, screaming. 

“JUST LET ME IN!” You sobbed. 

“Unless your hands are bullets, you’re not getting in there.” You heard Tony’s voice behind you. You stopped, sniffling.

“What, these aren’t bulletproof?” You asked, turning around to face him.

“Uh, well, no, they are.” He smiled awkwardly. “I was just trying to make a joke.” 

You laughed a little. You thought about Bruce again. 

“Aw, hey, kid,” Tony said as you began to cry again. 

“‘m sorry.” You whispered. “I just can’t.”  
He came up and gave you a hug.  
“I know. It’s alright. Shh.” He comforted you. 

***  
For the next week you hid out in Tony’s lab. You only left in the dead of night to take showers and change clothes. Tony brought you down food during the days and the rest of the time you messed around, talking to Tony and helping him out. You had never realized how little he slept, that being barely ever. He loaded up on caffeine at midnight, something you tried once and absolutely hated. You were so hyped up on the caffeine you actually had to leave and go take a run. So after that you left the caffeine to Tony, and did little tasks for him as the days went on. He never pressured you into talking to Bruce, even though you knew he was worried. He never made you feel unwelcome, something you were grateful for. You knew you had to face him eventually, but you couldn’t get over the fact that he should be dead. You had moved past. And now…. You had to come back. It was something you felt you couldn’t face. 

One night when you snuck up to grab some clothes out of your room, you saw Bruce’s head pop out of his room. You quickly went inside and shut the door, breathing heavily. Just the sight of him made you feel panicky. There was a quiet knock.

“(Y/N)? Please talk to me… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, please.” His voice broke and you felt yourself choking back tears. You didn’t know if you could do it. You grieved. You moved on. But you missed him. Every day. You missed seeing his smile, hearing his voice. You turned around. Opened the door. 

He stood in front of you. He looked broken. His eyes were red, he was holding back tears. Despite that he smiled. 

“Hi.” He whispered.  
You stood for a moment, taking him in. The fact that he was alive, in front of you. You walked closer, looking him over. He was okay. He was there. 

You hugged him, clutching him as tight as you could. He hugged you back. You both were crying. 

“I missed you so much.” He said. 

“I missed you more.” You replied.


End file.
